Sonic Underground: 25 Years Later
by Flames-the-Rabbit344
Summary: The royal family has reunited, Robotnik has been overthrown and jailed, and peace has been restored. But, soon, the new heirs to the throne of Mobius started receiving strange message, and a new threat is rising... OCXOC, Sonamy, Knuxonia
1. Premonitions, Perhaps

Well, since Sonic the Hedgehog: Twists of Fate is on hiatus, and I'm even considering deleting it, here something to amuse the few dear readers who actually _read _my stories. Now! Disclaimer time!

Monica: Delaney, a.k.a Flames-the-Rabbit344, doesn't own, or claim to own, Sonic Underground and all it's character, plots, and so on. She does own me and the other OCs featured in the story, though. (grumbles) I better by getting paid for this…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue: Premonitions, Perhaps

_Blackness…._

_Nothing…._

_A purple hedgehog wandered slowly through the seemingly empty wasteland, occasionally calling out, but knowing nothing would answer… Nothing ever did here. He had been here before, and it was always the same. It should be starting soon, like it always did. Three… Two… One…_

_An explosion. Then another one, and another. The earth beneath his bare feet shook as explosions and tremors threatened to tear this very place to bits. He couldn't see what was causing it, and he wasn't sure if he even wanted to. He ran, trying to look for somewhere he could take cover. There had to be something..._

_Then… That's when she appeared. The fire and earthquakes started to calm, and, out of the resulting silence and darkness, appeared a girl, simply appearing out of thin air, and descending to the ground. The hedgehog skidded to a halt before her, several feet away. She was a human, the hedgehog it question could see that much. And... And... There was just something, _something_, about her, about the force and grace in her movements, about the piercing look in her olive green eyes that seem to looking through him rather than at him, that made him, against him better judgment, stay still and not run away like an intelligent person would._

_"Hello, Diamond." She spoke with an unusually calm, almost taunting, tone in her voice that Diamond practically had to force him lunges to allow him speak, and even when he did, it was shaky and soft._

_"Who-who are you?" the hedgehog, apparently named Diamond, managed to choked out. The girl just smirked at his question. It was the same every time… She looked she was responding, but Diamond could hear nothing, and not just from her. The gentle wind and the faint and fading echoes from the explosions a few moments before had also fell silent._

_And then, there was a horrible, painful, echoing screeching noise, so terrible, that Diamond had to cover his ear, but it did no good. The noise seemed to seep through his fingers and into his mind. Diamond squeezed his eyes shut, but then… he was falling. It was as if the ground beneath his feet had ceased to be, and there was nothing but darkness. The screeching faded away, but then there was then a wicked, twisted laugh, which was almost as bad._

_As Diamond fell, his failed his arms wildly, trying to grab onto something and to stop his fall, but there was absolutely nothing. It fact, there didn't seem to be a bottom that he would hit. But, as he fell, he started here voices, voices he didn't recognize, echoing all around him. They were soft and hard to make out at first, but the longer and farther he fell, the louder and clearer they got._

"_It's for the good of Mobius..."  
"If you continue to disregard my warnings, you may as well throw it all away!"  
"__You mustn't lose hope. Remember, there is always a light at the end of the tunnel, even if you can't see it."  
"__Does anything ever truly last forever?"  
"__You will rue the day you invoked my wrath!"  
"__How could you do something like that?! She isn't a threat to you!"  
"__But, right now, the future doesn't matter much, as long as look to the present."  
"__Never forget...never remember"_

_Diamond again tried to cover ears, but again, it had no effect. He closed his eyes and, despite difficulty due to still falling, curled into a ball. This was so much… This was _too_ much. Diamond didn't care if he died, he just wanted to hit the ground again and be over with it all. To be as far away from all this as possible… He just couldn't take it._

_Diamond screamed._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AA-AH!" Diamond's head suddenly shot up, his pillow falling to the ground as he did so. He wildly glanced around until he realized he was back in his room, and it was all over with. He sighed and pulled his knees to his chest, hugging them tightly and resting his chin on them. "Another dream about her…" he mumbled. Suddenly, a pillow sailed across the room and smacked him in the face.

"Oh, for the love of.... Diamond! Did it ever occur to you that there are other people in this room who are trying to get some sleep!?!" A voice spouted angrily from her bed across the room from Diamond's. That was Monica, Diamond's older-by-three months cousin, and a narcissist through and through.

"Mmph!" There was a muffled grunt from above, signifying that Aleena, in the top bunk of their bunk beds, was agreeing with Monica. Aleena, named after their grandma, was also Diamond's cousin. She was a year younger than him and Monica, and was usually the nice one, but Diamond had to guess that everyone gets at least a little cranky when they're sleep-deprived. Diamond sighed.

"Sorry, sorry." He retrieved his pillow from the floor, set it down on his bed, and down laid his head back down on, but he knew better than to think that Monica was down. Monica, rhetorically speaking, was _never _done.

"Jeez, Di. I honestly doubt 'sorry' is cutting it anymore. It's the third time this week. And that's just _this_ week. You're driving me nuts! A girl like me needs her beauty sleep!" Monica, by the looks of it, was in rant-mode again, and wasn't paying much attention. Diamond quickly took the opportunity, and snatched up a plush kitten sitting on the floor near his bed and hurled it at the ranting hedgehog.

"I should say you do!" Diamond snapped, and laid back down to sleep, pulling his thin, fuzzy blanket up close.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Monica half-shouted, trying to come across as angry but still not wake anybody else. This time, it was Aleena who took the liberty of shutting he up. The little yellow hedgebat snatched up he huge stuffed giraffe and threw it at her talkative cousin. "Go to sleep, _Moni_!"

Diamond chuckled to himself as her heard his self-obsessed cousin give an uncharacteristic growl at the mention of her nickname. But soon, all three of them drifted off to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a strike of lightning, closely followed like a lost puppy by an echo of thunder. The light and noise probably woke several sleeping students at Floating Isle First High Academy For Girls, but one girl was already awake, staring wide-eyed at the storm-torn sky. That girl was Josephine. She was also Monica, Diamond, and Aleena's cousin, but she had been sent to a boarding school, relatively far from Mobotropolis, the city that they called home.

"There shouldn't be a storm, the weather report said it would be clear…" the rose-furred hedgechidna muttered under her breath, shaking her head worriedly, then gazing back up at the unpredicted, raging storm. A soft murmur rose from the other side of the room. Josephine's roommate, Lucille LaTour, sat up in bed.

"Ya say somethin', Josie?" the golden-furred mink asked. Josephine, glanced across their shared room, and gave her head a little shake. As far as Josephine was concerned, there was no need to add another problem to her eternally-nervous roommate's list of worries.

"It's nothing, Luce, go back to sleep." Josephine said, though the faraway look in her violet eyes did not escape her friend's notice. Lucy propped a pillow up against the headboard of her bed and leaned against it.

"Somethin' up?" Lucy inquired. Josephine shrugged tiredly, her eyes were glued, once again, to the ominous storm clouds as the sky seemed to split as another bolt of lightning flashed across. Each lightning bolt almost seemed to grow a little to her window; Josephine hardly even flinched. _Scared of fire? _She ask mentally._ Hardly._

"I-I'm just thinking…" Josephine heaved a sigh, and finally tore her eyes away the blacks and grays that almost completely covered all of the sky. She crossed her arms behind her head and let herself fall back down on to her pillow, staring up at the white-washed ceiling. She tried to push aside her growing feelings of dread, but they still pressed on, eager to haunt her dreams as soon as she closed her eyes.

"Homesick?" Lucy's concerned voice quickly snapped her lost-in-though friend away from her mental conflict, and back into reality. Josephine nibbled on her bottom lip a little before she nodded and gave a hesitant reply.

"Y-yeah, I-I guess so." Technically, it wasn't a total lie. Right now, Josephine really wouldn't mind a little comfort from her extensive slew of relatives. Josephine had a rather large house family, with her parents, three uncles, three aunts, three cousin (two older, one younger), and grandparents.

"Well, that's norm'. I, thankf'lly, get to see sissy durin' class, but I would really 'ppreciate seein' Mum and Pa a lil' more of'en." Josephine had always liked the way Lucy talked. She had a habit of slurring over her words when she spoke that always cheered Josephine up at least a little bit.

"I guess so..." Josephine said, managing a little smile as she responded. Lucy set her pillow back down on her bed and flopped down to go back to sleep.

"'Night, Jose." The mink girl muttered.

"Goodnight, Lucy." Josephine answered, and, in a few short minutes, she heard her roommate snoring softly. Josephine smiled, rolled over, and pulled her blanket up close. But, she still felt unable to shake over the odd sense of dread that persistently tugged at the back of the hedgechidna girl's mind. And, even as she drifted of to sleep, a single though still loomed in the back of her mind.

_Somethings coming…_

As the two girl slept, one of the few visible stars in the stormy night sky suddenly glowed much brighter than the others, before it suddenly flickering like an old lightblub, and completely went out.

Yes, something was coming.


	2. A New Day Brings New Problems

Woohoo! Second chapter! Well, first technically, but whatever! Diamond, disclaimer!

Diamond: Spaz-girl here doesn't own Sonic Underground. But she does own me and some of my family, sadly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: A New Day Brings New Problems

_I just don't get it… All my dreams lately have been about her… Who is that girl? What does she have to do with me anyway? It's all just so confusing… _Diamond, completely lost in thought, was still thinking about his unusual re-occurring dream. It was morning and he, Monica, and Aleena were getting dressed and ready for school. Diamond sighed as he pulled on his green and white tennis shoes. Aleena, a few feet away, yawned and snapped her white belt closed in place

"So, another weekend gone by…" Monica murmured to no one in particular, and Diamond and Aleena just kind of nodded. "Y'know, next weekend, we should go visit Josie!" Monica continued excitedly, Aleena moved over to Monica's wall mirror to tie her white and purple ribbon in her hair.

"Maybe." The younger girl muttered, giving the knot in her ribbon a little tug. "If we have time, Floating Isle's pretty far away…"

Diamond nodded, and, as a strand of his long purple hair fell into his face, he pushed it back, knowing full well it would fall back in a minute-how he wished his hair wasn't so straight. The purple hedgehog heaved a yawn.

"I'm going down stairs." He informed his cousins. He then turned the door handle, pushed the door open, and stepped out into one of the numerous hallways and corridors that made up their home. Living in a castle had its downsides, but thankfully, Diamond had a pretty good memory and knew his way around. Monica and Aleena, however, _still_ got lost every once in a while. Diamond rolled his neck a little as he walked down a rather grand-looking staircase, around a corner, and down another hall, a motion that was greeted with several cracks from his tired bones. Diamond paid it no heed and pushed open a heavy down into the dining hall.

"Mornin' sweetie!" Diamond's mother, Amy, greeted with a little wave. "You sleep well?" Diamond winced a little at the reminder of his dream, but thankfully Amy didn't notice, or just didn't think much of it.

"Yeah, fine." Diamond mutter as he took his seat at the table and started cutting his pancake into smaller, bite-sized pieces. "Dad and Uncle joining us? They should be getting back soon…" Diamond added hopefully. Unfortunately, Amy shook her head.

"The negotiations are taking longer than they expected… They should be back next week, maybe the week after." Diamond sighed. That was another downside to royalty: it seemed the family was always busy and never had a lot of time to spend together. Diamond was glad that his cousins and mom were usually always around, but he would like to spend more time with his father, not to mention his aunts and uncles-he had six.

"Oh, well." Diamond sighed dejectedly and took a sip of his glass of orange juice. Just then, the door practically _flew _open, revealing-who else?-Monica Hedgehog, with Aleena more or less hiding behind her older cousin, looking kind of scared.

"Hold your applause, but Ms. Monica has arrived!" The green-furred hedgehog shouted and dashed to her place at the table, with Aleena trailing behind a bit slower, and began practically devouring her pancakes. Amy gave her niece a disapproving look, but said nothing. Diamond just sighed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Diamond trudged down the painfully slow lunch line, snatching up a tray as he reached the main counter and picking up a carton of orange juice from the crates of drinks. He was perfectly aware of numerous students, mostly girls, watching him as he stood jadedly in line, but he hardly even glanced at them. He was popular, so what? I didn't really mean much to him. He knew who his real friends were, friends like Basil, who was, oddly, nowhere to be seen.

"Just a salad, please." He politely told the eternally-grumpy lunch lady. She carelessly tossed him a clear plastic container of salad, which Diamond caught and placed on his tray, giving an irritable "Thank you." under his breath.

Diamond navigated aimlessly between the numerous rows of lunch tables. Several other students waved at him and beckoned him over to the tables, but Diamond ignored most of them. He skimmed over the faces of all the students, until he spotted Monica and Aleena and slipped over to join them. Aleena voiced a quick greeting, but Monica was, as usual, complaining as if there was no tomorrow.

"Ugh, I mean, come on! How unfair is that?!" Monica mumbled between bites of her tuna fish-and-celery sandwich.

"Well, I think-" little Aleena started to say, but was soon cut of.

"I mean, look at us! Us! Children of Mobius' rulers and we're stuck in a stupid, low-class, public school in Knothole! I mean, Dad always tell me that, even though we're royalty, we're not entitled to any special treatment, but sometimes it feels like the whole world goes out of it's way to make sure we _never_ get _any_ special treatment!" Monica finished her rant with a scoff and drank a swing of her chocolate milk.

"Um, may I continue?" Aleena ask, bordering irritably. Monica ignored the little hedgebat and continued on in her complaints. Monica never really listened to what Aleena had to say, which, frankly, suited Aleena just fine, because she never really felt like she had much to say anyway. Aleena sipped her chicken-noodle soup and turn her attention back to her older cousin.

"And, what's worse, is the fact that, while we're here, Josie's livin' it up at a fancy-schmansy, high-class boarding school on the Floating Isle. That is just so lame! We does she always get the cool stuff?" Monica grumbled as she took a rather aggressive bite from her sandwich.

Diamond munched thoughtfully on his salad. "Well," he said finally. "I suppose, if you think floating continents, giant mushrooms, and ill-tempered echidna colonies are _cool_."

Monica half-glared. "Your no fun." she concluded, and bit off half of one of her mozzarella sticks.

"Moni, you argue like a two-year-old." Diamond chuckled, and took a sip of his carton of orange juice. He smiled amusedly when he saw Monica's face scrunch up a little, the way it did when she was angry.

"_Don't call me Moni_!!!" Monica shouted, standing up and slamming her hands down against the table. Monica suddenly blush as most of the cafeteria turn to look at her oddly. She had apparently said that a little louder than she meant. "Eh, heh. Nothing to see hear…" Monica laughed nervously and sat back down. Aleena was covering her mouth with her hands to keep herself from laughing. Diamond just rolled his eyes. Suddenly, there was a loud bang as another tray slammed onto the lunch table next to Monica. Diamond glance up towards the source of the noise and smirked a little.

"You certainly seem _irritable_ this afternoon!" The yellow-y orange-furred, ring-tailed newcomer quipped, taking a seat next to Monica. The green-furred hedgehog princess gave an exaggerated sigh.

"Hi, Basil." Monica sighed, and added under her breath, "Just what I need, another idiot to annoy me." Basil smirked, and rested his head on his cupped hands.

"Well, thought you'd like to know," Basil started and munched on his meatball sub sandwich. "Skye sent me a letter, said there was some weird weather on something… Thought it might interest you, Di, You being the smartie and all. Eh, no offense."

"None taken." Diamond shrugged. "Abnormal weather patterns, huh? I wonder why…"

Monica, Diamond noticed, had an odd, pondering look on her face, something that was rather foreign to the Monica that Diamond knew.

"I heard about that. Huge and unpredicted tempests, cold winds and snow pretty late into spring, stuff like that." Diamond, Aleena, and Basil all turned to look at Monica it surprise when she finished. She blinked. "What?"

"Monica, _where_ did you here about this?" Diamond inquired awkwardly, cocking his head to one side. Monica gave him a similar look.

"What? Am I not allowed to watch the news or read the paper, now?" Monica was getting a little edgy, if the tone of her voice was to be a good judge of that. Basil shrugged.

"No, I guess not, but… It's just not you, really." The yellow-orange raccoon stated awkwardly. "You're usually not interested in that kind of stuff." Monica huffed.

"Well, _usually _I'm not, but I noticed in that most of it was taking place near Josie's school so, I'd thought I'd check it out. I did a little research online, too, and asked around a little. No one seems to know much about it, so it was kind of a waste of time." As Monica finished, she dipped one of her mozzarella stick into her marinara sauce and stuffed it into her mouth, hardly bothering to chew.

"I wonder if Josephine knows anything about this…" The others were surprised for a second time that lunch period when Aleena, who had remained silent through most of the conversation, spoke up. Monica scoffed a little, though.

"Why would Josie know anything?" Monica's words had a bit of a scolding tone, and Aleena just blushed, and glanced down.

"I-I don't know… She's near where it mostly took place, so I though it was just a possibility." Aleena murmured. "I guess it would make much but sense, but you never know." The yellow-furred hedgebat, adverting Monica's gaze, went back to sipping her soup in silence.

"Geez, _Mo_-_ni_-_ca_, don't rag on the kid." Basil gave a little, disbelieving scoff. "She was only trying to suggest something. And, besides, it's not really that farfetched to think someone whose so close to this stuff to know a thing or two." Diamond would be surprised-for a third time today-if Monica was actually listening. "So, uh…" Basil decided now would be a good time to change the subject. "You guys going to the Halloween party tonight?" Suddenly, Diamond's stomach dropped, and the table was so quiet, you would have been able to hear a pin drop, if the other tables weren't so loud, that is.

"D'oh! The party! We forgot, didn't we!?" Monica was now in panic-mode (something that was actually uncommon, Diamond had come to know) and glanced at Diamond and Aleena, both of whom nodded miserably. Diamond pressed his forehead into his palm. How stupid were they forgetting about something like this? The Halloween dance, along with the winter dance and the end-of-school dance, was one of the most important school dances in the school year, and he forgot! Why couldn't it be later?! Why couldn't--

Huh?

There was a loud POP, shortly followed by a ZZZZ…. sound from above. Just about every kid in the cafeteria's head shot up to see what was causing the noise. One of the twenty-one lights that lit up the massive cafeteria had just, quite literally, exploded. _What the...?_

POP! POP, POP, POP, POP, POP, POP, POP-POP! POP! ZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…

One after another, each of the light bulbs in the ceiling lamps exploded. There were sparks falling everywhere and the students were in a complete panic in a matter on seconds.

POP-POP-POP-POP-POP-POP-POP-POP-POP! POP! ZZZZZZ!!

Soon, the sparks that were falling must have caugh on something flamable, because the little electric hops became a fire, a fire that quickly spread. Screams echoed off the tile walls of the cafeteria and the teachers were trying to calm the kids and usher them outside the burning room.

As Diamond walked out with the rest of the panicking students, a sudden thought occurred to him. A seemed like, the _very moment _he wished the dance could take place later, the lights had started exploding, and the cafeteria had set on fire. The cafeteria also doubled as the auditorium, and the auditorium was where the Halloween dance would be taking place. Due to the fire, the party-and maybe even some classes-would be postponed, possibly even cancelled. Most of Diamond, the _real _Diamond, the one who got things _done _instead of daydreaming about the impossible, was assured that it was just a bizarre coincidence. But, another part of Diamond, a small part hidden deep with him, one that would believe the wildest explanation you could offer it, conjured up a sudden thought that the rest of him tried to push into the back of his mind, but to no avail…

_Did I do that?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ooooh, cliffhanger.... sorta. Anyhow, Twists of Fate has been deleted, so this will by my main project, for the time being.


	3. Mysteries, Dates, and Dresses, OH MY!

Alright! Third (or technically, second) chapter! DISCLAIMER!

Basil: Delaney owns nothing...

Oh, and by the way, there maybe a few spelling/grammar mistakes. My Microsoft Word isn't working, so I had to type this in APPLEWORKS, of all things.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two: Mysteries, Dates, and Dresses, OH MY!

Aleena heaved a sighed as she stood up from her desk, and started gathering up her binders, papers, and the like. It had been two days since the fire and things had mostly settled down and gone mostly back to normal. The dance had been postponed to a week from then, only a few days from now.

As she picked up her science notebook and started to close it, Aleena absentmindedly glanced down at the page she had turned to for note-taking, and mentally hit herself. It was blank. Aleena hadn't heard a word of Professor Cyrus' lecture. Where had her mind been? Then, figuratively, her blood turn to ice. Because she remembered_ just _where her mind had been. _It _had happened again.

Aleena couldn't really remember when _it _had begun, which actually suited her fine, because she didn't really even know what _it _was, but she could remember when she first started to notice _it_...

It had been in English class, and that odd Willow girl had been giving an oral report about symbolism of this or that in some book. Aleena was too polite to say it, but she found it all very dull. She actually was having a relatively bad day, and was wishing the day would just be over with, that the bell would ring, and school would be other... But, sadly, there was at least another fifteen minutes before the end of-

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNG!! _The sound of the dismissal bell echoed through the school halls.

_What?! _Aleena's gaze had flicked to the clock. It was still 3:45, class didn't get out until four o'clock... Not that Aleena had complained at the time but...

And, as she hurriedly gathered her belongings and slipped out of the classroom, Aleena remembered the bully girl who had slipped and got potato salad on her (right in the middle of the cafeteria where everyone could see her, too) at the exact moment Aleena had glared at her, her torn ribbon that was fine and whole the next time Aleena looked at it, the homework that's last three division problems where finished correctly even though she had skipped them, and the time Diamond's cute friend Basil had winked at her _just _when she willed him too.

And, just know, Aleena had spent the entire science class in her seat by the window, staring out it, at the clouds. But, soon the clouds started to move, a lot more fast, precise, and unusual than the clouds normally did. First, Aleena had seen a tiny Flicky flitting around a tree. Then, there was a peach tree with one peach falling off it, Basil waving at her, a pretty girl playing piano, and Monica sneering at her. She had wanted to see Basil again, and there he was. Add in the fact that no one else seemed to see these unusual cloud formations.

Aleena sighed again, and stuffed the notebook into her bag, hurrying out the door. All these strange things were impossible, she had spent enough time talking to Diamond to know that, and there must be some other reason behind it, but right know, she just wanted to leave.

Aleena strode down the hall as fast as she could, down to her locker. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Diamond talking with Willow, who suddenly looked like she could jump ten feet in the air and started vigorously nodding, and Diamond said something before breezing off coolly. Diamond, though he usually didn't try, always looked cool. And Monica always looked good, and Josephine always knew just what to say. Aleena, on the other hand, always felt awkward.

Aleena clicked her locker lock around and pulled open her locker. She boredly stuffed her notebooks and binders into her backpack and pulled in out of the small metal compartment. As she did so, the small magnetic mirror on the back of her locker came into view. Aleena scowled at it before slamming her locker door closed and spinning on her heel, and subsequently marched of towards the nearest exit.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aleena boredly skimmed over an open page of the book lying before her, and absentmindedly turned the page. Her eyes flicked up when she heard the door to the castle's library creak open. Aunt Amy's pink-furred head poke in to view.

"Leena?" Amy said cheerfully "There's a _boy _here to see you!" Aleena blinked. _A boy?_

"Um, okay..." Aleena close the book she had been reading a placed it back on the shelf behind her.

The two of them walked down a long corridor, and Amy opened the door to the main entrance hall. Basil was sitting uncomfortably on one of the chairs, occasionally glancing at this thing or that. An older woman was standing beside him, admiring the decorative columns. She was more feline in appearance, but had the same yellow-orange fur as Basil, so Aleena assumed she was his mother.

"Oh, hi, Basil? What's going on?" Aleena asked, taking a seat on the chair closest to his. Basil's mother nudged him.

"Well, ask her!" She insisted. Basil folded his arms and pouted a little.

"Why don't _you _ask her?" He quipped. His mother almost growled a little.

"Listen, do you want to take your cousin _for the third time_ or do you want to get this right already?" she asked threateningly. Basil stuck out his tongue, sighed and turn back to Aleena. Aleena cocked her eyebrow questioningly, and she could have sworn she heard Amy giggle.

"Well, ah, I, that is, was, er, wondering, if, um, y'know, if you'd..." Basil glanced at his mom, who seemed to be hoping that there was some ice around so she could melt it with her glare. "That is, _I would be honored if you would allow me to escort you to the dance_." Basil gave her a sort of "_Weeeeeeelllll_?" look. Aleena pause, then though she was gonna burst out giggling.

"Waitaminutewaitaminute_waitaminute_! You, me,_ on a date_!" Aleena honestly only had to say that...

"AH! No! I mean, yes! I mean, I _do _mean no, but it's that, I don't, it's, uh... MOM! Help me out here!" Aleena smiled as Basil started babbling, and then glance panickingly at his mom.

"Yes!" Basil's mother concluded, Basil looked like he was going to faint, and Aleena nearly fell out of her chair giggling.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This dress! No, no _this _dress. No, I think this. No, this one! Or maybe this one... Aaah! Too many choices!" Monica, having just gotten out of her two-hour-long bath a few minutes prior, had moved on to the next step in her preparing-for-a-party fest; clawing endlessly through her endless and claw-through-able closet of dresses. Aleena was sitting on the bed watching her in an odd sort of fascination, and Diamond was standing in front of the wall mirror in a pinstripe suit, which Aleena has no idea how he had managed to obtain, trying to decided whether or not it would be dorky to wear a bow tie to a school dance.

"So," Monica, having apparently decided on her dress or gotten bored with the whole ordeal, rounded on Aleena. "What are you wearing tonight, hmm?" Aleena sighed and nervously pulled her only dress out her bureau. Monica glanced skeptically at it from a few angles and bit her lip.

"What?" Aleena asked nervously. Monica shrugged.

"I dunno, it's just... kinda cheery. Halloween party? Halloween? Scary, dark, that kinda stuff? Do you have something darker?" Monica explained, half to herself almost. Aleena shook her head.

"This is all I have." She added. Monica grabbed her hand and pulled her to the other side of the room.

"You can wear one of mine, then!" Monica, always the fashionista, had in her mine a few dresses that she knew would look great on Aleena... Actually, most things looked good on Aleena, but Monica was hoping for something that would make her look _confident_. Aleena sat down on the bed as Monica started pawing through her wardrobe again. Aleena also noticed a short plum dress with a little pink lace rose on the neck laid out on the bed, which she assumed was what Monica had chosen to wear tonight.

Monica emerged from her closet and held up a dress. It had short sleeves, and the top part was off-white with a faint pattern covering it. The bottom part was a long dark blue skirt that would go down to about her ankles. The two parts were separated by a thin line of black stitching.

"Well, how about this?" Monica asked. Aleena stood up and gently took it from her older cousin. Aleena smiled.

"It's great! Perfect." The yellow-furred hedgebat remark. And she had the best pair of shoes she could wear with. And a date with Basil.

Yeah, mysterious phenomenon aside, thing were looking up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah...

I actually own Aleena's dress.

ANNNNNNNNNNNNND, I would like to thank my buddy **Sparx and Nova 4ever **for being the _only person _who reveiwed, out of the sixty-someodd who read this. Thanks, Beth!


	4. Songbirds and Lovebirds

Wow... This story is actually kinda successful... I didn't think I could write a successful story...

Microsoft Word still isn't working...

And.... DISCLAIMER! I do not own Sonic Underground... If I did, you would be able to tell, 'cause there would be more Sonia/Knuckles, the prophecy would eventually come true, the hedgehogs would have a dad, and Robotnik would actually be a threatening villain.

I also don't own the songs Monica's sings in this chapter.

Now, without further a due, on with the story!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Songbirds and Lovebirds

_No sir, I don't wanna be the blame_

_Not anymore, it's your turn_

_So take a seat_

_We're settling the final scores_

_And why do we like _

_To hurt so much_

_I can't decide_

_You have made it harder just to go on_

_And why_

_All the possibilities_

_Where I was wrong_

_That's whatcha get_

_When you let your heart win_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_That's whatcha get_

_When you let your heart win_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_I drowned out all my sense with_

_The sound of it's beating_

_And that's whatcha get_

_When you let your heart win_

_Woah_

_I wonder, how am I supposed to feel,_

_When you're not here? 'Cause I burned_

_Every bridge I ever built_

_When you were here_

_I still try!_

_Holding onto silly things, I never learned _

_All the possiblities_

_I'm sure you've heard_

_That's whatcha get_

_When you let your heart win_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_That's whatcha get_

_When you let your heart win_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_I drowned out all my sense with_

_The sound of it's beating_

_And that's whatcha get_

_When you let your heart win_

_Woah_

Monica nailed the perfect dance move as she sang the song's last words. Of course, the crowd when wild.

"Alright, ladies and gents, just another hour 'til midnight!" Monica shouted into her mike. _Does life get any better than this? _Phoenix Silver was Monica's band, and they, like usual, were supplying the music for the school dance. Monica herself was their vocalist.

It was, _finally_, the night of the Halloween dance. Monica's chance to show off her new dress, flirt with guys, get free cupcakes, and sing her heart out. Speaking of which, she still had one more song to do... Perhaps one not quite fitting for Halloween, but the one the band had decided on.

_I need more affection than you know_

_In you and I, there's a new light_

_Angels in flight_

_I need more affection than you know_

_My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah_

_Where my fears and lies, melt away_

_Music will tie_

_I need more affection than you know_

_What left of me, what's left of me know_

_I watch you, _

_fast asleep_

_All I fear is nothing_

_In you and I, there's a new light_

_Angels in flight_

_My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah_

_Where my fears and lies, melt away_

_Music will ties_

_I need more affection than you know_

_What's left of me, what's left of me now_

_So many ups and downs_

_My heart's a battleground_

_I need true emotion_

_I need more affection than you know_

_I need true emotion_

_You show me how to see_

_Nothing is whole_

_And nothing is broken_

_In you and I, there's a new light_

_Angels is flight_

_I need more affection than you know_

_My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah_

_Where my fears and lies, melt away_

_Music will tie_

_I need more affection than you know_

_What's left of me, what's left of me now_

_My fears, my lies_

_Melt away_

_I need more affection than you know_

The crowd went wild before? Hardly, at least, compared to how hard they were cheering now.

"Thank you, thank you ladies and gents. That's all for tonight!" Monica shouted with a wink, as the spotlight turned off, leaving the stage dark, though he room was still eerily bathed in yellow light from candle and newly-repaired lights covered is thin golden paper. Monica and the band moved backstage.

"Wow, that's was certainly some show..." Monica stated wearily.

"Yeah, you were _great_, 'Nica." Arthur Patrelli, the drummer of Phoenix Silver, congratulated. Monica smirked.

"You weren't half-bad, yourself." she replied. Arthur blushed the slightest bit, something that didn't escape Monica's noticed, though she didn't say a thing. As if she would.

"Hey, if you two love-birds are done flirting, we've got ourselves a party out there." Belinda Badger, part-time snarker and part-time keyboardist, called from the doorway to the hall between backstage and the auditorium. Arthur glanced morifiedly at Monica, who just smirked again before running after Belinda. Arthur blinked once, twice, and then smiled a little. He chuckled to himself, and ran to join the girls.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monica expertly navigated between crowds of people, every now and then getting a wave, thumbs up, or congratulating comment from this student or that kid. Finally, she noticed just who she was looking for and dashed over to Aleena, who was-could it be?-chatting it up with Basil over some glasses of pink punch.

"'Course, _then_, he said, 'Yeah, only they're actually _good_ at it'" Basil's story was accompanied by many hand gestures, signifying this or that.

"Uh huh..." Aleena nibbled on peanut butter cookie as she listen intensely to what Basil was saying. Monica felt now was a good time to step in.

"Hey, either of you seen Dia?" Aleena nearly jumped at the sound of Monica's question. She then pointed toward on end of the room. Monica turned to see Diamond approaching with his arm around-wow, tonight was full of surprises-Willow V. James herself, ginormous ears, Catholic school-girl getup, and all her glory. Monica held back a giggle. _Guess I should have known..._

"Wow, this is... certainly overwhelming..." Diamond, who had apparently decided in favor of the bow tie, uttered numbly. Monica shrugged.

"Not for me, I've never been whelmed." She boasted. Diamond rolled his eyes.

"...unless your Monica, who is apparently unwhelmable." Diamond scoffed. Willow giggled.

"Unwhelmable AND a good singer." the little cabbit girl said joking. Diamond nodded.

"It's a wonder she's still single.." he quipped.

"Hey!" Monica shouted indigently. Just then, Arthur caught up with Monica, having apparently acquired a tray of cupcakes one the way over to his band-mate.

"Yo, everybody." He gave a quick greeting, and nudged the tray towards Monica. "Cupcake?" Monica smiled, sighed, and took one of the tray. "So, uh, what's up with you guys?" Suddenly, Aleena and Diamond look oddly nervous.

"Er, nothing..." Aleena mumbled. Monica cocked an eyebrow. What was up with them? Monica shrugged and stuffed her cupcake into her mouth. It was probably nothing. "Um, when's you guys' next concert?" Arthur took the liberty of answering.

"Next Friday. At Mobotropolis square." Arthur himself, like the hedgehogian cousins, was from Mobotropolis, but went to school in Knothole.

"Hmm." Aleena went back to nibbling on her cookie.

Just then, something... quite strange happened. Monica's vision seemed to blur a little and she could have sworn she... was hearing things... Things... Voices that weren't there.

"Yesssssssss... The girl... Hedgehog girl... One of the four... Mobian four... She'ssssssss here... Mobian girl... Not worthy..."

And suddenly, she was falling, losing her balance and falling, her sight completely fuzzed out and she was falling... Even after she felt Arthur grab her arm and catch her, it didn't matter, she was still falling.

"Not worthy... Not worthy to ssssssee.. To ssssssee her... Our lady... Much greater..."

Monica fell... and she landed. Splashes went up around her. Water? She had hit water? Yes, water. And... She was sinking.

"Fear the name... Name of our ladies... Missssstresssssss Moira... Moira the Great..."

But... then another voice. Much deeper than the other, and powerful-sounding too.

"Great? Great?! She issssssss nothing... A fool... Ssssssoon to fall... She will fall..."

"You know... Know nothing... Not worthy... Will not... Not fall... They aren't... Enough. Aren't enough.... Never..."

Were these voices... arguing? Who were they anyway?

Monica never got to find out because, just then, she completely blacked out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arthur quickly dashed forward, catching Monica in his arms before she hit the ground, dropping his cupcake platter as he did so. Aleena gasped.

"Is-is she okay?" Aleena was wided eyed. Arthur nodded.

"Yeah.. I think she just fainted" Arthur muttered. Diamond blinked

"Guess she's not all that 'unwhelmable' after all." he stated sarcastically, but his eyes betrayed a different attitude...

Arthur pulled one of the unconsious hedgehog's arms over his shoulder.

"I'll.. take her outside. Some fresh air might help." Arthur was grateful they had gathered at a place close to an exit. Willow nodded.

"We'll go with you." She decided, tugging Diamond along with her. The six of them made they're way outside, where Arthur set Monica down and propped her up against a tree. He himself sat down beside and glanced up wearily at the tranquil night sky...

Huh?

He could have sworn he just saw a star...flicker and go out.

Nah, couldn't be. That wasn't possible, right?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!

...

Sorry, the scene needed some dramatic music.


	5. Let's Get Flaming

*cracks knuckles* Well, next chapter...

Yes, I know this chapter took a lot longer than the others, despite being one of the shortest, but schools back in session, and I'm uber busy.

I own nothing...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Let's Get Flaming

Aleena had never been one for parties. Just ask anyone who knew her.

So, it was really no surprise that she was starting to second-guess going to the dance as she approached the entrance. _You know, girl, you don't have to do this. You could go home, call Basil with an excuse, and spend the night in the library._

"Hey, 'Leena!" Aleena gulped. _Looks like it's too late for that... _Basil ran over to where Aleena was and took her by the hand, tugging her towards the building. Aleena didn't attempt to resist. "Come, on. Party's just hitting it's peak." Aleena smiled wearily.

_I hope I know what I'm getting myself into..._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Aleena had to admit it. This was fun.

The moment she stepped in, Diamond and Willow-not a surprise, really-had rushed over over and the four of them chatted about, oh, everything. Willow complemented Aleena on her dress, and babbled about her favorite books. Basil recalled the crazy antics of the other members of his basketball team and shared any news his pen-pal Skye had told him about. Diamond told them all about a music piece he was writing.

They all laughed and talked and joked and Aleena was having a grand old time. The decoration crew had really outdone themselves, the food was great, and Phoenix Silver was on of the best bands she knew. They started their last song, and Willow and Diamond went to dance.

After the song, Monica had bounced over to see them. Diamond and Willow had also made there way back, and soon, Monica's drummer Arthur popped up, with a platter of cupcakes, no less.

But, Aleena couldn't help but noticed an awfully blank look in Monica's eyes. _She probably just tired, or overwhelmed by the crowds... _She thought. They six of them chatting a little, but then...

Monica had suddenly lurched and collapsed on to the floor.

Aleena was wide-eyed and frightened. She numbly let Basil lead her outside. _She just fainted. _Aleena reminded herself rapidly. _No surprise in this crowd, especially with that jerk looming over her. _Aleena glanced unsurely at that boy she had seen, almost right behind Monica. He was very tall, with black fur. He looked like a wolf of some sort, and had an unusual white mark tattooed on the edge of his right cheek.

Aleena shook her head, trying to clear it, and stepped outside with her friends. _Chill, Aleena, and breathe. Breathing is good, and necessary for survival. _She told herself. Aleena glanced up at the night sky. A half moon floated effortlessly among all that blue-black.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a few minutes, Aleena and the others were alerted to Monica regaining consciousness by a soft moaning. Aleena, Basil, Diamond and Willow quickly all flocked over to where Monica and Arthur were sitting.

"Hhhh... Muh... Yeh?" Monica mumbled incoherently and rubbed the back of her head. After a some brief hugging and "Are you okay"s, the group began to make their way back to the school gym. That is, before the mass of student that were in the gym came rushing out like a river.

Monica cocked her head to one side. "Wh-what's up?" she asked wearily. Arthur smiled excitedly.

"It's time for the lighting of the bon fire! The Halloween tradition!" he explained hurriedly. Monica just nodded. As the students gathered around the huge, paper mache jack-o-latern that would be lit for the bonfire, Aleena couldn't help but shudder at the massive, pointy grin sliced into the front. She knew it was jst a fake pumpkin, but why did it seem so... sinister, to her?

Soon, the shapeless and aimless mass of kids began to spread out and form a circle. Basil grabbed Aleena's hand and tugged her over to join in. She noticed Diamond and Willow being swept up into it as well. Monica lingered behind, and Arthur stayed with her.

As the principal approached, torch in hand, the circle briefly broke to let him through. He stood almost triumphantly beside the huge pumpkin and gave a short speech that Aleena more or less droned out.

Just then, Aleena thought she saw a flash from within the paper mache pumpkin, closely followed by a low humming noise. She looked frantically at Basil, who didn't seem to sense anything amiss. In fact, Basil's full attention was on the soon to be lit bon fire.

Aleena glanced up, just in time to see the principal raise the torch and hurl it in to the pumpkin, which subsequently bursted in to flames. Many 'ooh's and 'aaah's and a_ lot _of cheering erupted from the crowd of kids.

But something wasn't right.

No, somehow, to Aleena, this wasn't right. This didn't feel like one of the beachside bon fires she loved to go and see. And she soon noticed why.

The fire wasn't just on the pumpkin. It was spreading across the grass, and the flames were erupting higher and higher.

Then, suddenly, it practically exploded. Flames roared across the school lawn, and burst into the air in every direction. The fire was literally shooting into the air and circling wildly, before crashing into this thing or that. It was almost like the fire was... Alive.

The crowd's cheer were replaced with screams, and the mass of students scattered every which-way. Somehow, in all the confusion, Aleena lost hold of Basil's hand, and lost sight of all the others.

She managed to break away from the panic crowd that was rapidly becoming less of a crowd, and more of several clusters, pairs, and groups of kids running away from the massive fire. She managed to located Arthur and Monica, the latter of whom grabbed Aleena's hand and pulled her along with her as the three ran towards the school's from gate.

Then, that's when Aleena saw Willow and immediately stopped short.

The yellow-y white furred cabbit was pressed against the wall of the school, and her hands were up protectively. And Aleena could see why.

One of the fire bursts was hurling through the air, heading straight for her! Willow didn't-or couldn't-scream. She just stared forward in horror and anticipation of her doom.

Diamond shouted something. Monica screamed. Arthur tugged on Aleena's arm, urging her to run. But, it all seemed to move in slow motion. And Aleena could do nothing but stand there and stare. There was tension in the air that crackled like lightning. And then...

Willow scrunched up her shoulders and squeezed her eyes shut, excepting the worse. But the worst never came.

Because a firm, confident voice suddenly rang out, and seem to shatter the fear and suspense that hung in the air.

"STOP!"

And, stop... was precisely what the fire did.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow, there are sure are a lot of fires at that school, aren't there?

And, the wolf boy who appears briefly in this chapter will show up again later. But, he has no name yet... (I'm considering Luke.) And suggestion's will be welcome.

Ciao.


	6. This is About Your Destiny

Well, 'cause last chapter took so long, I'll try to write this one as quickly as I can (without rushing through it).

...

...

So yeah.

I own nothing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: This is About Your Destiny

Monica gaped, and stifled a scream. The fire.. had just stop! Right in mid-air! Literally inches from Willow's little pug nose. She, and Aleena, both suddenly whipped around, looking for the source of the voice. And they saw it; right away, in fact. And they both grinned.

"_Josephine!_"

Yes, there stood Josephine; massive ponytails, too-big pants coated in pockets, stubby spiked knuckles, all the works.

Josephine didn't reply to her cousins, though. In fact, she didn't even open her squeezed-close eyes. She stood firmly, her heels dug into the ground. Her hands were out in front of her. And she slowly raised them above her head. Monica and her younger cousin both turned back to Willow at the sound of a sudden loud sizzling behind them. The burst of fire, almost shaped like an arrow, slowly turned, and, grazing Willow, it shot right back up into the night.

Monica, and, though she didn't notice, Aleena, Willow, and Arthur, all craned their heads back to watch the fiery arrow soar high into the sky, and, once it was almost out of sight, explode.

Monica turned back to her hedgechidna cousin, and she saw Josephine's body un-tense and her eyes open.

"... Hi." She began awkwardly.

"Josephine!" Aleena cheered excitedly and ran over to hug her. Monica ran over hurriedly and slung her around Josephine's skinny shoulders.

"Josie!" Monica grinned. She noticed out of the corner of her eye, Diamond, Willow, Arthur, and Basil all hurrying over. Willow gave Josephine a little hug, too, and Diamond gently patted her shoulder before drawing away.

_Of course, _Monica thought in amusement_. _Then, Aleena then asked exactly what was on everyone's mind.

"Josie, what are you doing here?" Josephine blinked.

"And how did you do that?" Diamond piped up.

"Well, it's kind of a long story, but..." she paused. "Oh, wait. I almost forgot!" She glanced behind her. "There's someone with me who wants to meet you."

As the little hug-fest broke apart, Josephine gestured for Aleena, Monica, and Diamond to follow. _What's this all about? _Monica thought wearily. The four or them turned around the corner of the building and into a dot of woods beside it.

"Hey, they're here!" Josephine called. Monica blinked and look confusedly at Diamond. Who was she talking to?

Then, she saw him. Although, she didn't know it was a 'him', at first. All she could see was a green shape moving from far off towards them. As he drew closer, Monica saw it was some sort of short, scaly ant-eater with pale green skin and a flowing purple robe. She glanced at Josephine, who ginned in response.

"Oh, cousin's mine, I introduce to you... The Oracle of Delphius."

"Hey, _and me_!" a voice piped up from the darkness. Monica, Aleena, and Diamond all looked up at the sound of a rustling up above. Soon, they spotted a shape perched on a branch of one of the trees. The shape stood up, and then hopped out of the tree, landing gracefully on the ground.

The newcomer was some sort of cat. She had light, golden brown fur and colossal pink eyes, not to mention about a million beaded braids in her short hair. Josephine stifled a giggle.

"Oh, yes. And Oracle-in-training Clarity!" She added. Clarity just huffed. Diamond cleared his throat.

"Well, that's all fair and well, but _what is this all about_?" He crossed his arms and scowled. Monica blinked. Yeah, she could understand why Diamond was a bit ticked. Diamond was the genius, the brains of the little group they and their friends had formed. When he had something to say, the others usually listened. Monica herself was the oldest of the royal cousin, but Diamond was always the mature, responsible one. And, he got the best grades at school, and was quite popular. He was used to being on top of things. And know, he had no idea what was going on.

The Oracle took the pleasure of answering the purple hedgehog prince. "This... is about your destiny. And your cousin's." Monica felt Aleena grab her hand. She glanced down and saw her little cousin was wide-eyed; not necessarily frightened, though...

Monica glanced back at him as the Oracle continued speaking. "If I am correct" - Monica heard Clarity grumbled something along the lines of "And he always is." - "then, all three of you have been experiencing unusual things in the past few weeks." Monica, Aleena, and Diamond glanced nervously at each other, before finally speaking up quietly.

"I've had these strange dreams... and I think I started that fire during lunch a few days ago."

"I think I had some sort of _vision _back in the gym a few minutes ago... and, uh, this dress just _changed color _a few hours ago. I used to be green."

"... I-I've practically been controlling _everything_, just by wanting it."

The Oracle nodding knowingly. "Yes, that is your power at work." Monica eyes widen a little. _Power? _Diamond practically echoed her thoughts_._

"Power? _Power_? What power?" Diamond grumbled. Then, he just exploded. "Okay, what is this all about?! Insane, and _impossible_, things happen to all us, and you act like's it the most normal thing in the world! And what all this 'destiny' nonsense!?!" Aleena quickly stepped forward and grabbed his arm, as if to restrain him or something. Monica couldn't help but giggle.

"Y'know, that would has been a _lot _more commanding if you weren't wearing a bow tie." Diamond turned his head to glare at her, but he blushed the slightest bit. The Oracle raised his hand for quiet, and all three cousins fell silent.

"Yes, I know this may come as a shock for you... but there is great power in your veins." He snapped his fingers, and three gold, faintly glowing, rings seemed to float up from the ground right in from of Monica, Aleena, and Diamond. The three, instinctively if nothing else, grabbed them as the passed by them. Monica studied hers a little. It had some odd marks carved on the inside. She shrugged and slipped it on her finger.

As soon as she did, though, felt what was almost like an electric surge... Not a shock, really, more like a sudden pulse of... Power? Pleasure? She wasn't really sure...

"Up until now, your powers have simply been acting instinctively upon your wishes, but these should help you channel them in whatever way you will." The Oracle explained calmly as Monica re-examined her ring.

"Cool.." She breathed.

"But," Aleena said softly. "Why do we have these 'powers' and what are we supposed to do with them?"

"Yeah." Monica blinked in surprise, and glanced up at Josephine, who had been standing nonchalantly beside Clarity the whole time. Her almond-shaped violet eyes were oddly steely. "That's what I've been wondering, too..."

The Oracle nodded calmly. "Sit." The Monica exchanged glances with Aleena, Diamond, and Josephine. She shrugged, and they complied. "Let me tell you four a story..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On top of the school's roof, at tall, lean, black-furred wolf perched cautiously near the edge of the rough grey tile. He gazed almost sadly down at the burn grass as school faculty rushed around, desperately snuffing out the last of the flames. He sighed and swung his head around to one side. "The party's over, m'lady."

Off in a more shadowed portion of the tile roof, a figure in a hooded cloak stood, watching the scene bellow with little interest. Although her face was hidden, two piercing olive-green eyes were slightly visible, as was the subtle, and oddly playful, smirk across her ruby red lips. She chuckled softly.

"No, you're wrong, Schatten. The party..." She she stepped forward, into the moonlight, and pulled back her hood, revealing her particularly pale skin and long, orange-brown hair. "The party has just barely begun."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hmm, you'll hate me for the epic cliffhanger-ness, but that seem like a dramatic place to stop. And shoulder hurt from all this typing... *whimpers*

Yeah, I did most of this all in one day, with no breaks. I _really _wanted to get this done as soon as possible.

Well, this chapter is probably my favorite, so far. We're finally getting into the plot, Josephine finally re-appears since the prologue, and our villains appear.

_And_, wolfie has a name! It's the German word for 'shadow'. I'm not sure how it's pronounced, but I've been saying it like "sah-chen" in my head while writing.

Flames-the-Rabbit344, signing off!


	7. Moira the Great

Well, next chap' be up…

Thankfully, my mom got Microsoft Word with it's awesome Spelling/Grammar Check up and working again.

I doubt you readers (hopefully it's reader_**s**_) noticed the difference, but it's been a serious pain for me. I've had to read over everything about four times to make sure there's _no _mistake, only for me to put the chapter up, and realize I've missed some, and have to check over it a fifth and sixth time.

I wonder why I keep _doing_ these pre- and post-chapter blurbs, anyway. I never really feel like anything I've mentioned here had any relevance or meaning.

…

I think I've babbled enough. Onward, to the actual story.

I own mostly nothing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: Moira the Great

Diamond slumped a little and let his head rest on his hands as this Oracle of Something-ius raised his slightly-glowing-green hand. A ring of light appeared before the three-er, four-hedgehogs, and images began appearing within the light.

The places within it were, Diamond realized, quite beautiful. There were fields of lush green, mighty forests, clear and massive lakes, tropical islands, peaceful villages, and a single, amazing city of crystalline buildings. The Oracle began to speak.

"Many, many years ago… This was the planet Mobius." Diamond was particularly taken aback by that, but remained silent. The image within the light changed; a scene of a tall, dark red-furred hedgehog in elegant black and white robes and a elaborate gold and jewel crown, sitting proudly on a gold and bronze throne, and beside him sat a beautiful earthy brown and green hedgehog female in a similar attire. "The world of Mobius was ruled by it's monarchs, King Julius and Queen Titania."

The scene in the bubble of light changed again and Diamond stifled a gasp. The image showed a skinny human girl with gleaming orange-brown hair, olive green eyes, and a white spike tattooed beneath her eye. Her legs were wrapped with tight pink and purple boot and a long, flowing, darker pink skirt, with a brown belt adorned with a green jewel looping around her waist. She also wore a slim brown top with a design eerily resembling a slanted dark blue eye on the front, and ruffly pink detached sleeves. Diamond's eyes were wide, but thankfully, no one noticed. It was the girl from his dream!

"Moira was Julius's most trusted advisor and fiercely loyal ally." The light-bubble showed an image of an army of robots fast approaching where the king and Moira stood. Moira threw her hands to either side as two magic orbs began to crackle around her fingers and her eyes narrowed, ready to strike at their enemies at any moment. She turned her determined gaze to King Julius, who gave a firm nod. He raised his broad sword and the hedgehog and human charged forward, striking robots wildly. Diamond blinked. _Then, this Moira is a good guy? She seemed so… sinister, in my dreams…_

As the scene continued, Julius was struck from behind by one of these robots, and fell, hurt, to the barren ground. Moira dashed over to where the injured king lay, and, with a flick of her wrist, dispelled her obviously offensive-oriented magic orbs, and summoned a crystalline silver barrier around herself and Julius. Several robot slammed against the barrier, tried to climb up it, or struck it with lasers, but it held firmly. Moira was un-phased by all this. She calmly turned to the red-furred king and raise her-badly bruised, Diamond noticed-arm, whispering a few illegible words. A faint green glow pulsed from her hand, and the same glow appeared around Julius. The king's bruises and the blood staining his fur and clothes disappeared. He eyes fluttered open and, after a thankful nod to Moira, he reclaimed his sword and stood up. Moira dispelled the barrier and the pair leaped back into battle. "Moira was impressively adept in magic, in almost all it's complex forms."

The Oracle paused and Diamond heard him chuckle softly. "She would have made a fine Oracle when she was older, had she turned out different." The purple-furred hedgehog prince blinked. _What does he mean, "tuned out different"? _His question was soon answered.

"However, it seems no good thing ever last forever." The light-bubble shifted again. This new image was… less pleasant than the others. Moira was standing in a dark cave, and ragged cloak almost making her unrecognizable. A black wolf was standing behind her, his tail swishing impatiently. Moira turned to him, and Diamond notice her eyes had somehow gone from olive to pulsing emerald. Moira held on hand forward, and eerily dark purple smoke flowed from her hand to an ancient-looking, flame-like set of runes in the cave wall. As the smoke made contact, the runes began to glow and hum. Wolf-boy nodded knowingly and raised his hands, as a similar smoke joined Moira's. "She was tempted by evil forces, and began to dabble in the darkness. She began to seek out the thirteen gates. Time, Space, Fate, Power, Knowledge, Light, Darkness, Life, Death, Love, Hate, Music, and Silence. If she could open all thirteen, she would have power that no existing force could ever match." _Oh wow… Guess my first impression of her was right._

As the light-bubble scene continued, Moira and her companion drew back their hands as the light from the runes began pulsing brightly. So brightly, Moira squinted and raised one hand to cover her eyes. As the light cleared, the rune-adorned rocks began to shift and move. Soon, the rocks all pulled away to the sides and a gaping tunnel stood behind it. However, a massive pure white snake slithered rapidly down the tunnel and lunged at the evil pair. Moira raised one hand and conjured up a black crystalline barrier. The snake coiled back as it struck the barrier. Then, it opened it's mouth it a mighty, and very angry, hiss, and sunk it fangs into the barrier, which subsequently shattered. "Each gate had a guardian that must be defeated before the gate could truly be opened."

Within the bubble, Moira leaped backwards, flipping in midair before she landed. She raised her once more and a thick black smoke filled the entire cave. The guardian hiss and lashed around blindly, it's scarred eyes unable to identify where Moira and her companion were. Then, out of the dark clouds, said companion, his fist burning with an unusual green-black fire, leaped straight at the giant snake and slammed his hand down of it's broad head. The snake hissed and thrashed wildly from the pain. Moira, seeing her opening, raised one hand above her head. A sharp strike of lightning seared at it and pierced through the massive guardian snake. "However, one of the guardians…" The bubble-image focused on Moira's lupine companion. "One of them, Schatten, defected from his brethren, and joined Moira." Diamond turned briefly to Aleena as he heard her gasp. Her eyes were lit with an odd sort of recognition, a lot a bit of fear, and the tiniest bit of… awe.

Diamond shook his head and turned back to the Oracle's light-bubble. Now, it showed King Julius and Queen Titania. Julius turned his sorrowful eyes to his queen, who gave a reassuring nod although she looked just as down cast. Julius gently picked up his board sword and softly kissed Titania, before turning and marching off in a slow, rigid manner. "The king was aware of what his former advisor was doing, but simply did not want to admit it and face her. But, eventually, when her treachery hit it's peak, he knew he had to."

The bubble changed again, and displayed Moira, in her cloak again, standing beside Schatten. Her eyes, alit with fury, were firmly on King Julius, broad sword in hand, who simply stared forward calmly. In the blink of an eye, the two lunged at one another, moving so fast, it was startling. Sparks flew, blood splattered, and, oddly enough, Schatten stood of two one side as the two dueled. After a harsh, long fight, Julius struck a powerful blow to Moira chest, sending collapsing to the ground, unconscious. Julius' sword glowed with several unusual marks carved into it. Her drew four similar symbols in the dirt bellow. Julius whispered something the four hedgehogs could hear, and, it a flash of light, Moira and Schatten were. "However, the king could not bring himself to kill what was once his greatest ally. In stead, he sealed them away in a pocket dimension, and, admittedly, all was well for the next many years."

The scene in the bubble of light know showed another brown-and-green-furred hedgehog, similar to Titania, kneeling before a tall, skinny, and very proper looking badger, who, as the new hedgehog nodded his head, placed the same crown Julius had worn of his head. "Julius and Titania's son, Thorne, took over as ruler, along side his queen, Meylene." The bubble showed a young, but intelligent looking yellow hedgehog female. "But, peace did not last. Moira had managed to open four of the gates before she was defeated, and, with their power, and Schatten's help, she escape from her prison dimension. So, per Mobius' guardian god's advice, it was decided that four Mobians would be chosen in each generation and were granted immense power. These four were to combat Moira and re-seal her."

The bubble was now showing a short, athletic-looking yellow-green hedgehog with a small gold crown on his head. "The one's chosen were Prince Malcolm Hedgehog…" _Hey, wait a minute… _Diamond thought, with a sudden realization.

The bubble changed again, to a tall, pretty, and very familiar-looking purple hedgehog. Aleena gasped, but said nothing. "Aleena Maclay…" The Oracle continued, and confirmed Diamond's suspicions. However, his attention quickly returned to the images in the light-bubble.

It was now showing a tall, graceful echidna with short dark red hair and determined pale green eyes. "Lara-Le…"

The bubble shift once more, an the image within it was a medium-height yellow furred lioness with huge blue eyes and a pair of safety goggles on her head like a headband. "And Airi Lowe. The four, after many a battle, fulfilled their duty and Moira was defeated. During the course of their conflict, two of them fell in love…" The bubble-scene changed to Malcolm Hedgehog and Aleena Maclay, their fingers laced together and their eyes full of love.

"Malcolm was crowned king, and an age of peace soon followed. It seemed Moira was gone for good, and maybe she would have been…" The scene changed once more. An army of robots, lead by an overweight, but insane-looking human man was fast approaching the capitol city. "Doctor Ivo Robotnik attack and overthrew the king and queen, and the royal family had to be separated to keep them safe." The bubble displayed Queen Aleena, in a flowing purple and blue cloak, running through a forest, before coming to a small house tuck away in clearing. She gently set a small basket where a small blue hedgehog slept on the houses front step, and gave the door a light knock. However, she ran off before the door opened.

Then, the showed her slipping between the bars of the front gate of a very large and fancy-looking house. She strode up to the front door, set another little basket, this one containing a small red hedgehog with short tuffs of pink hair, down in front of it, and gently banged the knocker against the huge front door. Once more, however, she took off almost immediately and the woman who answered the door saw nothing of her.

Another scene flashed in the light-bubble. Queen Aleena was creeping down an alley, careful to avoid being seen. She hesitated a little before setting the third basket, where a long-furred green hedgehog, down on the step of a house, and Diamond could guess why. I was a rather old house that didn't seem to be very well taken care of. However, the hedgehog queen gently placed the basket down and knocked on the door, before running off once again. However, as soon as she was gone, a tall, ragged-looking rat dashed up and snatched the basket away, just a few seconds before the door opened.

Then, the bubble shifted once more, and King Malcolm was running across a large field, a bundle under his arm, and several robots on his tail. He dashed into a forest and, thankfully, managed to lose them. He sighed and set his bundle, where a little orange hedgehog slept, down on the ground. Footsteps began fast approaching, and Malcolm tensed. However, it was an elderly and friendly red-furred wolf, who gently picked up the little basket and lead Malcolm to a large tree house were many Mobian refugees were taking shelter.

"However, through their music, the four found one another, and soon went in search of their mother." The scene changed to show the four baby hedgehog, now grown up, performing a song together at a concert at the little Freedom Fighter village of Knothole. "However, Robotnik, hearing of Moira's legend, managed to release her and Schatten. The four hedgehogs, the Sonic Underground, as they were known, were then revealed to be the new chosen, like their mother and father before them. Robotnik lost control of Moira and she began to reek havoc all across Mobius."

Scene's of destroyed villages, injured and dying Mobians, and burning wildlife flashed across the bubble. Monica stifled a scream.

"However, the hedgehog's remain brave and determined, and eventually, peace was restored." He bubble showed Moira and Schatten, disappearing back into the other diemension they had been banished to, and the destroyed cities being rebuilt. Then, the four hedgehog's, each with a gold crown, standing hand in hand, their parents not to far behind. "But… Moira was escaped once again…" Diamond flinched. _Please don't say it, please don't say it…_

"And now, it is your responsibility to stop her!" The Oracle finished, as he dispelled his light-bubble.

_He said it! _Diamond was pretty much sure it was coming, but he still just lost it. _What? This nut expects us to… I mean, how? We can't… no!_

However, Diamond never got a chance to voice his opinion to the Oracle, because, after a brief farewell, he glowed bright green and… was gone. Monica gave a few choice words.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I think last chapter just got beat it my favorite chapter category. This one was fun to write, continuing on with the plot, and the longest so far.

So yeah.


	8. A Normal Sunday of Magic and Neardeath

Well, here you have it, people: The next chapter!

Diamond and Basil: *plays a pathetic fanfare of kazoos*

I own mostly nothing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7: A Normal Sunday of Magic and Near-death

Josephine, as the kettle started whistling, quickly picked it up of the stove and turn the dial to OFF. She strode over to the other table and poured the boiling hot water into several mugs of Hot Cocoa powder. As she picked the cups up to carry, her ring gently clinked against the edge of one, reminding Josephine of its presence. She sighed. It had only been about a few days since she was told about this "power-destiny-save-the-world" shenanigan, and she still wasn't used to it. _And it started out like such a normal day…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Josephine sipped jadedly ay her smoothie, as she turned the page of one of her fat textbooks, half-listening to Lucy and her older sister's gabbing about… well, whatever it was they were talking about. The two apparently didn't like staying on topic…_

"_Not funny, Luce. This is serious. It was even on the news! A boy from the island disappeared!" Skye insisted. Josephine cringed. This _was _big news. And she knew _all_ about it about it. Josephine always loved when she had the news. But, this was different. Her reason for knowing… wasn't much to be proud of. "His name is…"_

"_Jacobo Strife." Josephine finished. Lucy squeaked. _

"_Ya me'n that gorgeous blon' from the Coll'ge o' Ex'ellency?" She squealed, getting a dreamy look on her face. Skye rolled her eyes. _

"_Whacko. The police are-"_

_FLASH!_

_Josephine eye burst wide. The dorm room she shared with Lucy, Lucy and Skye themselves, and the entire scene had just disappeared! Now, she was in… well, some sort of limbo between Mushroom Hill and heaven. _

_And, approaching her now was some sort of, err, anteater, maybe. Josephine was sure. But… she _did_ recognize his companion. It was Clarity, that cute new girl she had met at Blue Café the other day! _

_Then, Josephine noticed something else. There was a ring on her finger, a thin gold ring. She was sure it hadn't been there when she was in her room._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Josephine sighed as she exit the back door of the house she and her parents stay in while on Floating Isle-which was most of the time-and climbed through a hole in the fence to the vast, empty lot behind the little house. _I wonder if I'll ever get used to this, _she pondered mentally as she set the cups of cocoa and a plate of cookies down on one of the seemingly randomly-placed blocks of cement scattered here and there around the empty space of land. _Maybe not._

And Josephine's reasons? There was the fact that Aleena-skinny, shorty, little Aleena-had just raised a cement block about twice her size of the ground, high into the air, before letting it snap and the two chunks fall to the ground on either side of herself, all without even touching it; that may have had something to do with it. Now, how had Aleena done it?

Simple, magic.

_Yep, magic. _Josephine told herself, glancing from intelligent school-prep Diamond's sulky, steely eyes; to proud pop singer Monica's slight smirk and crossed arms; to sheepish Aleena's childish grin and flushed cheeks; and finally to Oracle-to-be Clarity's calm, "seen-in-before" expression and posture. _Every last one of us. Magic-mystic whatnot. Going to save the world. Yep. _She stopped, and shot a sidelong glance at tactless best-friend-of-Diamond, Basil; cheery Christian medic Willow; and sweet and girl-crazy drummer Arthur. _Well, not every last one of us…_

"Snack!" Josephine called. _That_ got everyone's attention pretty quick.

Now, it had been a few days since Josephine and her cousins had been told that, yep, they were magic. Their parents had been, their grandparents had been, and now they were. All because, a long time ago, some 'guardian god' or something Josie wasn't aware existed had said so.

Clarity didn't have that whole "got-to-save-the-world-thing", but, per "Orc's orders", she was stuck helping them anyway. Josie's cousin's friends had insisted that they help out, too. So, eight high school-age kids are against an uber-powered witch and her pet dog.

Oddly, Josephine noticed that Aleena hadn't come over to get some food, and had stayed right where she was. Josephine was about to shout to her again, but then Aleena raised her hands forward and closed her eyes. One of the cocoa cups, and two cookies, one of which Monica was about to grab, lifted right off the cement block, and zoomed right into Aleena's hands.

"Hey!" Monica snapped, trying to snatch the cookie out of the air as it flew by. Josephine smiled a little. "Hmph, little show-off." Aleena just shrugged, bit into of her cookies, and strode over to where the others were.

That was one thing Josie noticed. They had only found out about this "magic powers" gig a few weeks ago, but Josephine had already seeing how it was changing her cousins. Diamond had started out this whole thing sourly tolerance, then turned short-tempered and skeptical, and then turned cold and quiet. Thankfully, Aleena's transition had been more positive. Shy, sheepish, can't-keep-her-cool, timid Aleena had been the (most) terrified one about suddenly getting strange powers, but the first to settle into the idea. She had just confidence and determination that Josie hadn't expected from her. But, she was glad Aleena found something she _could _be confident about. She got okay grades in school, didn't have a whole lot of friends, and didn't have a particular hobby or talent. _This "powers" thing seems to be _helping_ her. A lot, in fact. Of course, it always could have something to do with…_

Basil gently shoved Monica's arm, and kiss Aleena's cheek. "Eh, ignore her. She's just jealous, 'cause she can't get a hold of her power."

…_Basil. _Josephine completed the though with a little smile. Basil was Aleena's _amoureux_; her boyfriend, her sweetie, her… well, you get the picture.

_And, _Josie added worriedly, _Basil's right. Aleena _does_ have the best control. _Josephine cringed as she recalled the first time she'd tried to use her powers… The end result was a broken window, several ruined textbooks, and a flooded dorm room. Then, she couldn't but smile a little, as she remembered Lucy's priceless reaction.

"So." Diamond said sharply. "When do we leave?" Clarity blinked, and glanced unsurely at Josephine, who shrugged. She also blushed the tiniest bit. The other's almost seemed to treat her like the leader, or something. The truth was, regardless of how the others acted, she didn't feel much like a leader, and it always felt awkward when the others expect her to know what to do.

"I guess… we should be leaving soon, if were gonna find the nine remaining gates before Moira does." Josie responded. "Maybe we should practice for a few more days…" she stood up, and took the last sip from her cup of hot chocolate. Clarity hopped up, too, and the two strode over to another part of the lot. "Right, then."

Clarity climbed up on to ne of the blocks and perched on the edge to watch. Josephine turned to an empty patch of grass, and narrowed her eyes to determined slits. She raised her hand forward and focused on the patch of ground as hard as she could. _C'mon, girl. _Josephine tried to reassure herself. _It's just like the fire._ Her eyes got even squintier and a faint glow shown around her hands, a glow that soon intensified. She closed her eyes, and faintly felt the ground begin to rumble. The rumbling intensified.

Josie vaguely heard Clarity 'ooh', and opened her eyes. Her eyes then opened wider in surprise and happiness. She had torn the earth right from ground and the rocks and dirt was now rapidly spinning around her. Josephine moved her arms out to her sides and her eyes narrowed again. The earth storm around her expanded and intensified. Then, Josie turned her focus to the ground, or, more specifically, the ground right beneath her. She opened her eyes and kick off for the dirt under her feet. She leaped in to the air, her earthy hurricane rising up with her and… she stayed. She stayed up in the air. Her hair was blown this way and that by the force of the wind her storm, and her powerful leap, had created. She smiled. And laughed out loud. This… this was fun!

She heard Clarity, and then, the others, applaud. And she let her eyes closed as her rock storm lifted her up again.

Then… Josie… well, you could say she _sensed_ something. She slowly reached out her hands, and she eased them into the wind and earth whipped around her. She focused and willed her senses to extend. Through the storm, through the air, through the earth. And she just felt something. Something fast approaching. Something… well, she could see or hear it, but she felt something piercing the back of her mind; a sudden sense of danger, of evil.

And then, a force she couldn't identify… just suddenly plowed right through the storm that she had, since she first conjured it up, felt like it was protecting her. It pierced through her protection. And pain surged through her.

"Aaaah!" Josephine's earth hurricane dispelled itself. And, her vision blurring, Josephine fell. She hit the ground hard. She could feel blood seeping from her bruises as she bounced like a stone, and skidded against the ground. Clarity screamed her name and dashed to her side. Clarity, and the others, all turned to the sky again at the sound of a particularly creepy voice.

"Hmph, so your kids are the chosen? How pathetic… And to think m'lady was worried." There, floating in the air, was none other then Schatten himself, arms crossed over his chest, and a nasty smirk Clarity would love to smack right off.

Clarity rose to her feet, gave a repentant glance to Josephine's motionless form, and whipped back around to face Shatten.

"You're gonna pay for that…" And with an angry yell, Clarity leaped up, onto one of the higher up cement blocks. She kicked off as soon as she touch down on it, and, whispering the beginning of a spell, soared through the air, right at the smug wolf.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just goes to show, "hell hath no fury" like a ticked off Oracle.

Bonus point for who-ever figures out what Aleena's nickname for Basil means! ("_Amoureux_", if you forgot.)


	9. Face Off

Well, here we are. On chapter 8. What do you know about that?

I, again, own mostly nothing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8: Face Off

Diamond sighed and buried his face into his palm. He had known Clarity only a few weeks, and he already found her profoundly stupid.

Yeah, this guy was a jerk, and he was evil, and he put the serious hurt on Josephine, but leaping right into attack without the slightest hesitation and no actually logic, reason, or plan? Was she really that nuts? Did she really think that would works?

_Apparently, yes. _Diamond mentally quipped_. And, apparently she's right. _He couldn't suppress the slight bit of impressed-ness, as Clarity actually manage to get enough height in her leap to come to eye level with Schatten, and follow it up with a swift kick to his chest that sent him several feet backwards -- and several feet down.

Schatten smashed into the ground, but quickly recovered from the impact, and flipped backwards and back on to his feet. Clarity touch down lightly on to the ground and-stupid, reckless Clarity-lashed forward without hesitation.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid…. Really, really, really cool. _Diamond stared in awe/annoyance. Clarity was officially both the stupidest, and the most skillful, person he knew. This was suicidal… but… well, this guy was serious asking for it…

Diamond glanced around at the others. _Well, Ms. Responsible-leader-Josie is out cold… and bleeding. Guess someone's got _do_ something. _

"Willow, Arthur! Get Josie out of here! Aleena, Monica, Basil! Follow my lead." Diamond was glad Clarity and Schatten's fights had gradually moved to the other side of the lot. It gave him plenty of time to think -- something that was becoming very foreign among the group. He glanced around at the small trees, patches of grass, and vines that dotted the empty piece of land here and there. _Well, if Josie can tear the earth right from the, well, earth…_

As he neared the dueling magic-users, he slowed, but, instead of skidding to a halt, he leaped right forward at Schatten, hitting hard with both feet. As the black-furred wolf fell to the ground, Diamond flipped in midair, hand-springed off the ground, and squared a nice landing. He swiftly whipped back around, just in time to see Schatten get back on to his feet, and get a blast of ice in the face, courtesy of Aleena Hedgehog herself. _Wow, _Diamond mused. _Go, 'Leena._

Turns out, with alternating blasts and kicks, Aleena and Basil made one dangerous tag-team. So, maybe Basil didn't have the whole power-shenanigans going on, but, hey, he wasn't captain of the basketball team for nothing.

_My turn. _Diamond closed his eyes, and raised his hands up in front of him. He really had no idea precisely what to be doing, but if this worked…

There was a massive grinding, crunching noise and a lot of quick footsteps, but he didn't open his eyes. _Gotta stay focused._ He reminded himself.

But then, an idea occurred to him… _No way. Well… it's worth a shot…_

Diamond squeezed his eyes, and, still trying to focus on what he hoped he had accomplished, he grounded his heel into the ground, and let his conscious focus on that.

It was impossible to describe. He could feel, like, vibration moving through the ground, and he, his eyes, his feeling, was within it, but he was also still there, standing beside a sapling tree. And he could feel other… well, vibration wasn't exactly the best word, but he could feel them coming from all around. Schatten, Clarity, Aleena, Basil, and even Willow, Arthur, and Josephine off in the distance. He could feel them through the earth.

Satisfied from what he had done, Diamond let his eyes open, and, just and he had hoped, the grasses, plants, trees, all of it, had come alive in a massive tangle. And, even as he let his mind drift through the earth, it had still acted as he had commanded. And the team had on less bad guy to deal with.

Monica snorted gleefully. "No so impressive now…" She taunted to the tangle up, and seething, Schatten. Basil rolled his eyes.

"Moni, don't mock the guardian-freak."

"Why? It's not like he can hurt me or anything, right?"

"No, it's just _tacky_."

"Well, don't call me Moni."

Aleena giggled, Clarity rolled her eyes, and Diamond couldn't suppress a smile. Basil and Monica had never got along, ever. The first time they met, Basil had tried to be all proper and "It is enchanting to make of you an acquaintance.", and Monica had asked where the French accent he was talking with was from, "The store on the corner?".

_Some thing'll never change, I guess._

The five of them quickly moved over to where Josie was propped up against a tree. Willow had bandaged her and stopped her bleeding as best she could, and Arthur was trying not to hyperventilate.

Monica blinked. "Will… will she be okay?" Willow paused, and then nodded.

"She should, yes. Nothing seems to badly hurt. She'll be fine, yes."

Josephine mumble half-consciously, and quickly got everyone's attention. Clarity knelt down by her as her violet eyes fluttered open. "Clar?"

"The one and only." Josephine smiled, tried to stand up, then winced and fell back down.

"Ow." She blinked. "What-his-name gone?"

Clarity smirked. "Diamond took care of him." Josephine sighed.

"Good."

Clarity, quite out of nowhere, suddenly took Josie into a hug. "Geez, Jose, you _idiot_. I thought I lost you, there, for a minute." Josie smirked.

"Don't be so sappy."

"Make me."

Monica sighed and rolled her eyes. "As if Aleena and her _sucrerie de sucre_ wasn't obnoxious enough…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Grr… she is not going to like this…" Schatten scratched nervously at the back of his head and let his tail drag on the stone floor. "Not one bit…"

He came to a carved wooden door set into the stone at the end of the hall. Schatten sighed and gave it a gentle push. The door creaked open.

"You're late." Moira's voice snapped from within before Schatten could even step in. "And you bring me news of failure."

Schatten immediately fell onto one knee before his mistress and bowed his head. Moira, who was sitting cross-legged and levitating several inches from the floorm didn't even open her eyes.

"My greatest and most sincere apologies, m'lady. It seems we have underestimated them. The have bonded with there power much sooner than was seen." Another voice exploded from the other side of the room.

"Are you suggesting that my prediction was wrong?! That _I_ was wrong?! The great Dorl sees all!"

"Silence, old bat." Moira snapped. "It appears that is untrue. You for saw a strain and turmoil, and that they would take little hold. It appears that they are progressing, quietly intensely.... I'd say your sight was _completely_ _wrong_." She swept her piercing green eyes across the room.

"However, I have located another gate." Moira chuckled. "This fortune has put me in a good mood and I am willing to forgive both your failure. Secure the Gate of Time and all shall be forgotten."

Dorl and Schatten both nodded vigorously.

"Yes, m'lady. We shall not fail you again." They chorused. "We assure you."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, a new character is introduced. Dorl's a baddie, obviously.

Okay, I've started a new fanfic called Passion of the Hedgehog. I originally planned to put this one hold to write that, but I had a sudden urge to finish this chapter, so instead I'll be alternating. I'll write the second chapter of Passion, then I'll write the ninth (!) chapter of this, then the third chapter of Passion, and so on.

-Flames-the-Rabbit344, a.k.a Flames, a.k.a Delaney, a.k.a Laney, a.k.a Heidi, a.k.a Spazz-girl.


	10. Getting Started

Meh. Alright, I know that I said last time that I would be alternating between writing this and writing Passion of the Hedgehog, but I'm sort of stuck on the second chapter.

Anyhow, enjoy this chapter.

And, by the way, Monica singing "Wild At Heart" by Gloriana a bit at the beginning was something I randomly threw in because I love the song and I've had it stuck in my head for a day or to now.

Once more, I own mostly nothing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8: Getting Started

Monica sighed and strode down the hall, singing and humming a little to herself as she did.

_I just wanna free-fall for a while!_

_That rebel moon is shining_

_Those stars, they're like diamonds_

_Hell-bent on chasing down that crazy slide!_

_I'll follow you when you're leadin'_

_Right to the first taste of freedom_

_You've got me runnin', baby_

_Wild at heart!_

She gently pushed up the cloth hanging over the entry way, only to be suddenly shoved back out.

"Ah, ah, aaah! _Password_!" Monica sighed and rolled her eyes at the eccentric dark red-brown chipmunk before her.

"Arthur, it's me! Let me in." But, apparently, he wasn't going to take that answer.

"_Password_!" Arthur insisted. Monica pinched the top of her nose.

"Geez, swordfish! Now, let me in." Arthur shook his head.

"Lemon drop?" Monica was seriously stressing the sarcasm. Comic-geeky Arthur was never satisfied with the current password, but never bothered to tell anyone when it was changed.

Arthur growl. "How'd you guess this time?" Monica gave him a good-natured shove and slipped into the room.

"Y'know, I got to hand it to you two." Monica nodded at Josephine and Willow. "This place is pretty neat. Now, what was it you wanted to show us that was _so important_?"

Again, stressing the sarcasm.

'The group', who Arthur and Monica insisted needed a team name, had, per Diamond's suggestion, set up a meeting place. Or, as Arthur insisted they call it, a 'base of operation'. Monica had said that he read to many comics.

Anyhow, the place was in the Castle Mobius basement. Monica was quite impressed; that place was _full_ of tunnels! If you searched enough, it was pretty accurate that you could probably find an entrance just about anywhere in the castle. Some of the tunnels even lead away from the castle and would open up elsewhere.

Among the tangle of underground paths, Josephine had stumbled upon a cave, of sorts. Diamond had said that it was probably an old, unused storage space. Either way, Josie and Willow, with some help from Aleena, had set it up to be a bit more comfortable, and had drag a couch, two chairs, a bean-bag chair, some crates, a desk, two lamps, and some other stuff down. It had taken a long time, but it was way past cool.

"Well, we'll be leaving, like, today, so I asked my self, '_Self, how are we going to get, wherever_?'…" Willow drew her long ears into a ponytail as she explained. "And, then, your mom mentioned this, yes…" – she nodded to Monica – "… and me and 'Leena dragged it up here. Well, down here, yes. It took _forever_, but I'd say it was worth it, yes!" Willow leaned proudly against that massive shaped covered with a large blanket.

"Um, what is it?" Diamond asked somewhat impatiently. Willow held up her hand.

"I'm getting to that, yes!" she insisted. "We checked it out, yes, had to do a little worked on it and…" – she yanked the blanket off – "Ta-da!!"

It was a van, mostly cream-colored with a large, bubble like window on the front.

"It's your parents old van, yes. Neat, eh? Eh?"

"Sweet." Monica was a girl of few words. She strode over to get a better look at it. "A bit old, though."

"Hey, nothing's perfect." Josephine put in. Clarity nodded.

"Well, it seems you're prepared for your journey…" Eight pairs of eyes all jumped to the sound of a new voice. Well, nine, technically, because Fish the Chao, Monica's pet who was sitting on a crate in the back also looked up.

Looked up at the Oracle of Delphius.

"Orc! 'Bout time. Yknow, I can't--" the Oracle silence Clarity with a raised of his hand.

"A great many challenges lie ahead, and you must be ready…" he stated. Monica rolled her eyes.

"Well, there's a nice bit of optimism…" she muttered.

"However, there will be many allies along your path as well." He smiled warmly. "I'm afraid I can not assisted you, but I can send you in the right direction."

His hand shimmered and a old, frayed-edged scroll, kept in it's shape with a old, mystic-looking ring, glistened into sight before Clarity. It started to fall, and she snatched in out of the air.

"Keep an open mind, and persevere forward. All will be resolved…"

As he finished the last sentence, he rapidly began to vanish, and was soon completely gone.

"Well, that's nice." Basil mused sarcastically.

"Geez, would it seriously kill him to say what he means?" Diamond was apparently bitter. Clarity gave him a cheeky smile.

"Standard oracle behavior. Say something clearly and you might…" Clarity smiled again and tossed the longest of her randomly assorted beading braids over her shoulder.

"And you might…?" Arthur pestered.

"What do you think?"

Aleena tried not to laugh. Josephine sighed and smiled a little.

"That's Clarity for ya." She said.

"Ahem!" Diamond snapped. The others glanced at him. "Perhaps we should be leaving, now!" _Yeesh, so impatient... _Monica though.

Then, in a more genuinely excited tone he added: "So, who's with me?"

He held out his hand, and Aleena laid hers on top of it. Then, Willow. Then, Monica, Basil, Arthur, and Josephine. Josie turned to Clarity who clutched at her scroll unsurely, and then came to add her hand in as well.

"Woo-hoo!" Monica cheered. "Underground Miracle is ready to _move out_!"

Josephine blinked. "What?"

"Well, the team needs a name right?" she grinned. Diamond blinked.

"Can't it be something _better_?" he shook his head disappointedly. Monica sniffed.

"Well, maybe _you've_ got an idea?" she quipped waving her hand, in a random gesture.

"Nuevo Brigade?" Diamond suggested. Aleena turned to Willow and mouthed 'Nuevo?'. Willow just shrugged.

"Let's decide on that later, okay?" Josie asked indifferntly.

"Fine..." Monica and Diamond sighed in unison.

The group broke their 'huddle' and quickly piled into the van. Josephine took the driver's place.

"Alright, then, guys, let's do it to!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some place, quite a ways away, a lone figure slowly weaved his way through a heavily technology-based city that was seemingly deserted. Not one other person could be seen anywhere.

This lone lupine stranger had pure white fur and short, unruly silver hair. His sharp violet eyes darted this way or that, as if fearing detection. A hefty katana was strapped to his back and he would raised his hand to its handle at the slightest sound.

The wind blew loudly and the stranger held up one hand to keep his hair from his face. He let his head fall back and he stared up at the sky.

"So it's finally come to this." He drew his katana form its hold. "Way not cool.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This might be my new favorite chapter.

Also, it occurred to me while writing this that I had never said anything about Arthur's species and appearance thus far, so I decided to establish those during this chapter. Admittedly, it's a pretty brief mention, but still…

Oh, and I couldn't help but include a couple Mythology Gags. Can you stop them all?

And, I'm not saying _anything _about the end segment. I'm pretty sure anyone who bothers to care is perfectly capable of using their imagination.

Oh, and, yes, I just _had _to bring back the van.

-Flames-the-Rabbit344, a.k.a Delaney, a.k.a Laney, a.k.a Heidi, a.k.a Spazz-girl


	11. A Lingering Sour Taste

Whoa… Tenth chapter! This calls for celebration…

…Some time later.

Say it with me now, I own mostly nothing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10: A Lingering Sour Taste

"Aah! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Diamond desperately clutched the edge of the seat.

"Josie!! _Slow Down_!" Aleena shrieked.

"Turn! Turnturnturnturnturnturnturn!! _Turn_!!" Willow eyes were about the size of your average basketball.

_Sreeeeeeeeeeeeeeech..._BAM!

"Aaaaaah!" Josephine rolled her eyes. Her friends could be so over-dramatic.

"Chill, would'cha? It's just a trash can…"

BAM! BAM! BAM!

"Um, it's just four trash cans…"

BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!

"Do you hate trash cans?!" Basil demanded as he more or less hugged the empty seat in front of him. "Is that it?! Do you really just _hate trash cans_?!"

_Screeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeech!_

"You're really not funny…" Josie sighed as she pulled the van to a stop.

"Not trying to be!" Basil spat. Josie just slapped her head into her palm. This was going to be a long trip.

The team half-climbed, half-scrambled, half-fell out of the van. And yes, we know that's too many halves.

Diamond rounded on Josephine. "You are_ never _driving again!!" Basil, Monica, Aleena, and Arthur all nodded vigorously, and Willow clasped her hands together like she was begging, or praying.

Clarity smiled nervously. "Yeah. Even I've got to admit, you did _kind of_ seem like you were trying to kill us all…" Josie rolled her eyes.

"Ingrates…"

"Anyhow…" Aleena started, attempting to draw the subject to something else. "Let's, um, do something…" Diamond sighed loudly.

"Maybe we should have come here with a plan." He glanced around and added, "Wherever here is…"

Clarity drew her scroll out from it's strapped around her back. "Maybe this'll help." She slid the ring off and pocketed it, and unrolled the yellowed square of paper. She looked it over, blinked, and looked at the other side. "Um…" she glanced nervously at the others. "It's… blank."

"What?" Josephine scurried over. "Lemme see!"

It was true. It was totally blank, not a single mark could be seen.

"How is that possible?" Diamond muttered.

That was when Josephine noticed the glow from Clarity's pocket; like fire burning out though. She jerked and grabbed Clarity's arm. "Clar!" She had dealt with fire before, after all.

Clarity jumped, and, very slowly, slid her hand back into her pocket and produced the jeweled ring from the scroll, which was glowing so brightly; it was like a bubble of fire-like light around. "Oh my…"

The golden jewel buzzed, and suddenly jerked and popped right from the metal around it. It shot right up into the air, and circled back around, stopping just a few inches before the parchment in Clarity's hands. It glowed even brighter.

And, then, lines sliced on the paper, trailing, and curling, doting and forming shapes, shading and outlining, until Josie realized how familiar it all was…

It was a map of Mobius. She recognized some many of the points it illustrated. There was Mobotropolis, Castle Mobius, Speedster Island, Flame Terminal, Resort Valley, Knothole, Whale Tail Island, Prison Tower, Anez, the Great Arctic, Mobodoon, the Floating Isle, and others.

"Wow…" Basil muttered.

"It's Mobius." Monica confirmed. "And that shiny point is…" Josephine blinked and glanced to the part of the map Monica had pointed to. It was an ocean, with a dot of beach beside it, leading up to a sheer cliff with a gaping cave. It was pulsing and shimmering a brilliant white.

"The Gate of Time…" Clarity was breathless as she spoke. "One of the Thirteen Seraphic Gates…" Josephine nodded numbly. The Oracle had said something about thirteen gates…

"What about these other five?" Willow asked timidly, and she pointed out five other spots on the map that also shown with a vivid glow. However, these pulsed a deep grey color, like an ominously dark fire.

"Space, Silence, Power, Fate, Hatred…" Clarity said impressed and worriedly. "Those five Moira has already opened…"

"So…" Aleena hazarded a guess. "White ones are normal, grey ones are Moira-fied?" That got a laughed out of everyone, and shattered the tension that hung in the air.

"Yes, that's about it." Clarity smiled a little. Diamond blinked.

"Wait… Aren't there thirteen gates? That's only six." He pointed out. "Why don't the other seven…"

"Knowledge, Life, Death, Darkness, Light, Love, and Music." Clarity put in. Diamond sighed.

"Yes. Why don't those show up?"

Clarity blinked. She looked back at the map, and then at Diamond. "I don't know."

He sighed. "You're _real _helpful…" And you thought Monica was the only one who could possibly ever say something with _that_ much sarcasm.

"Hey, she's doing all she can!" Josephine jumped in. "Or maybe you know best, Smart One?"

"Well, at least I'm actually thinking, unlike the rest of you, who apparently think—"

Basil quickly stepped in between the arguing hedgehog and hedgechidna. "Stop it, you two. We've got better things to take care of than arguing with each other."

Willow nodded. "He's right. We have more important things to do." Arthur nodded, as did Clarity. Aleena grabbed Basil's hand.

"And you I know I agree with my _chocolat sucr__é_." Basil blushed slightly at the nickname. Josephine sighed and crossed her arms.

Without even looking at Diamond, she said "Fine, sorry…"

"Yeah… Sorry." Diamond mutter with no sincerity what so ever.

Josephine shook her head a little. What was _with_ Diamond? Being a little upset about all this was understandable, but he didn't had to be so rude. She glanced over at her cousin, whom Willow had by the hand and was leading away.

Yes, this going to be a _very_ long trip.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whoo, more of Basil's Sappy French Aleena-induced Nicknames.

I don't really have anything to say about this… Except that there's a hidden reference to Digimon Frontier and Avatar: The Last Airbender. Can any of you (assuming Beth isn't the only one reading this) spot it?

-Flames-the-Rabbit344, a.k.a Delaney, a.k.a Laney, a.k.a Heidi, a.k.a Spazz-girl


	12. Crystalline Flora

Yo, happy day-after-Christmas, everyone!

Heh, I intended to get this chapter up on _Halloween_, believe it or not, but I was busy. Epically busy. Sawy…

Anyhow, how was everyone's Christmas? Mine was awesome. I got "Drawn To Life: The Next Chapter", and volume one of the Maximum Ride manga adaption. My mom made a ham dinner, and me and my bro both built candy houses.

So, that's my Christmsa in a nutshell. Emphasis on the "nut".

Anyhow, on to the chap!

I own, for the love of gosh, mostly nothing.

* * *

Chapter 11: Crystalline Flora

Diamond stared forward coldly, refusing to glance back at any of the others, as he drove their – Okay, _slightly _banged-up – van down the dirt rode. Besides, he didn't need to look at any of them. He knew just what everyone of them was doing, and, frighteningly, he could probably guess what they were thinking.

Josephine was in the farthest-back seat, asleep, leaning on Clarity, also asleep. Clarity was something of a newbie to Diamond's life. What did he know about her? She's an Oracle-to-be, she's Josephine's bud (actually, that's was were things got a little complicated), and she's not that good at thinking before she leaps.

_Just like Josie. _Diamond mused bitterly.

Basil, Aleena's _baiser de sucre_, was sitting with Willow, chatting lightly, although Willow seemed more interested in the landscape that sped by them.

Arthur was half-leaning, half-trying-to-keep-himself-from-falling out the window, and, although he seemed to be enjoying himself, that was earning him a lot of wind and the occasional branch in his face. Monica sat next to him, holding onto the back of his vest, now-and-then informing him of how stupid he was being.

_Oh, because, _that's _so rare among this little group. _

Aleena sat next to Diamond, Clarity's map in unfurled in her hands. She was examining it heavily, occasionally mumbling to herself. Aleena had to be Diamond's favorite relative, but good luck getting him to say that out loud. She was sweet, and always tried to find the way out any rift that left no one with his or her feelings hurt. A noble effort, if a difficult one. Aleena seemed—

Daimond grunted angrily and his fingernails dug into the fabric covering of the steering wheel as the car bucked as it hit another dip in the road.

Aleena's brown-eyed gaze flicked up from the yellowed map in her hands, and smiled a little smile. "Do be a bit more careful, Di," she requested. "And, it's self-assuring to know you think so."

Oh, yeah. That's another thing about Aleena.

She can read minds now.

Diamond was a little annoyed and scared at how easy-to-get-used-to and normal that felt. Yes, that was what their lives seemed to be now.

Mind-reading little cousin? Check. Evil witch with a vendetta? Check. Pseudo-randomly-appearing Oracle mentor? Check. Oracle-in-training tag along? Check. A whole lot of unanswered questions, confusion, and downright freakiness?

Check-a-roo.

"So," Aleena started. Diamond gave her a sidelong glance. "From here we should head north… How fast to we travel on average?"

"65 miles per hour."

"Then we should arrive on the site of the Gate of Time in a day or two." Aleena decided confidently, rolling up the map and slipping the ring back in place around it.

"Huh." Diamond said plainly. And then he felt compelled to smash his head against the steering wheel as the van hit another pothole.

"Hey," Monica leaned forward some, unintentionally pulling Arthur back inside as she did. "Could you maybe watch the potholes a little?" Diamond calmly reminded himself that smacking his cousin across the face would have negative results, and forced a little smile.

"Oh, come on guys. How many have I hit?" he inquired.

"_Thirty-seven_!!"

Josephine woke up, swatted at someone, and told the others to pipe down. Then she went back to sleep. Only to jutted awake again with another pothole.

"Nuh uh." Diamond smirked cheekily at Monica. "Thirty-eight." Willow giggled a little.

As everything soon quieted down, Diamond found himself lost in thought as he drove silently. _Willow._ It's amazing how much six letters can make a guy think.

_Willow. _('Wilõ) Noun. (also **willow tree**) A tree or shrubbery of temperate climate that typically has narrow leaves, bear catkins, and grows near water.

_Willow. _('wilõ) Person. (also **Willow V. James**) A pretty, shy, sweet, awkward cabbit of albino pigment; known for writing skills and driving Diamond nuts.

_Diamond. _('dï(e)mend) Person. (also **Diamond Mersadies Hedgehog**) A surprising-clueless-for-a-smart-guy hedgehog of violet pigment, commonly associating with ringtails and crazy people.

_It's hard to solve romance issues when approaching it from a scientific state of mind. _Now, that would be what an online quiz had told Diamond.

Diamond had never liked online quizzes. They tend to slap stereotypical answers on to people who they know nothing about.

_Willow _was a word you could find in a dictionary. _Willow _was a name you could find in a high school directory. _Willow _was a name you could find in credits to a _Buffy the Vampire Slayer _episode.

_Willow_ was a word you could find in Diamond's messed-up thoughts. _Willow _was a person who was in this van.

And something that caused more thinking than what was considered god for a person. Diamond sighed.

"You know, Di, you really worry to much. Maybe if you spent a little more time with her…"

Diamond banged his head on the steering wheel. _Way to go, Diamond. _He thought, _having ridiculous personal thoughts two feet from a mind reader._

* * *

"It's gathering," he muttered to himself quietly. "How did this happen? I suppose Schatten always was the outgoing one, but this is insane."

"How much time do we have left?"

"Both lights are struggling to reach to next one." The white-furred wolf continued. "We can do little but wait…" he shook his head plainly. "_Way _not cool."

* * *

Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgh!!! I hate this uber-short chapter, but I had to cut it short. !!!!

-Flames-the-Rabbit344, signing off irritably. *chomps harshly on chocolate bell*


	13. Within the Shadows

Chapter 12: Within the Shadows

This couldn't possibly be worse.

Schatten hated it. _Hated_ it. Who did that despicable Dorl think she was, anyway? Always acting so arrogant, so commanding, like she was the one in control… Where did she get the nerve?

_She's just pathetic… Moira's the one with power. Does Dorl really think she can match up to _her_? Why can't she just _die_? That would be just peachy. _Angry thoughts buzzed in his head so intensely, he stopped as soon as touched down on a solid, stable surface and tried to clear his mind again. He couldn't pinpoint the Gate of Time's location when he was this wrapped up in his own thoughts.

Schatten quickly took of again, bounding down the craggy mountainside effortlessly and hovering the faintest bit before his feet gently touched down on the dirt ground surrounding the Horn Mountains.

_Isn't it bad enough that Dorl's plays the part of the high-and-mighty? Sheesh, it's not like Moira _has_ to act like she's depending so heavily on that so-called "prophet"… Like she's ever made a truthful prediction in her life..._

_As he pushed aside the last of the vegetation in the dots of forest, few and far as they were, that were splashed along the mountain, Schatten sighed and glared over at the seaside-cave in the distance. It looked old, and it looked unvisited, like no one would ever bother to come to a place like that. It looked like a hole in some rock that wasn't worth trekking out to look at._

But Shatten knew how false these sort of assumptions could be. He didn't cared how hopeless an expedition seemed, or how many gruesome caves he had to hike through. It meant beating Dorl, that intolerable old bat, and there was nothing else in the world that Schatten would like more than putting her in her pathetic place and showing Moira who the reliable one _really_ was.

"For Moira… Moira the Great..." he said aloud, clenching his fist in determination, as he leaped down form the small cliff and started towards the seaside. "Anything for our lady…"

"Talking to yourssssssself, again, Ssssschatten?" the midnight-black lupine flinched at the unexpected sound of a voice, and then recognized it and sighed irritably. _Another annoyance?_ he thought bitterly

"Schwarz Blumen." He stated plainly, without even bothering to look at her. Who else would come this far out of her way just to bother him, anyway?

The copperhead troublemaker simply grinned mischievously and slithered up to him. "Why sssssssso far from home?" she crowed sultrily.

"That is of no concern to the likes of you, Schwarz." Schatten informed her bluntly. "Leave me alone."

"Tsssssssssk-tsssssssssk, Sssschatten. You do not like me much, now do you?" Schwarz inquired, feinting that his brushing-off remarks stung. Schatten rolled his eyes, groaning lightly, and gently pushed her aside.

"I'm busy." He said harshly.

"Oh… Another Gate for your dear Moira, hmm?" Schwarz pressed. Schatten gritted his teeth and tried to keep his impulse under control. At this rate, Dorl would be reaching the Gate of Time in no time. Why couldn't Schwarz Blumen ever leave him alone?

"She is our sovereign." He told the trouble-making snake. "I pledged my allegiance to Moira the Great."

"Sssssssssssovereign? She isssssss far more human that I believe you'll admit to yousssself, Sssschatten." Schwarz leaned in a little, gently holding Schatten's chin in her scaly palm. He made a small, disgusted sound.

"Do you believe you could possibly stand to her?" He scoffed. Schwarz's sneer only deepened, and she laughed. Schatten didn't think it was particularly amusing.

"My day will come, Sssssschatten. Sssssssoon." She told him mockingly, but the ambition in her slitted red eyes was hard to ignore, especially when she insisted on always getting so close to him.

"You seemed to tell _him_ different." Schatten reminded her crossly. At the mention of that encounter, Schwarz winced and growled a little.

"I ssssstated the truth." She corrected him matter-of-factly. "She isssss one for thosssssse _meddlersssssss_ to fear. She is our missssssstressssss, no?But that doesssss not mean I will not have my way." She gently slid her hand away and puckered her lips at him. "Farewell, Ssssschatten. _Bonne chance_."

And at that, she turned and slithered, looking carefree and satisfied, like she had already forgotten any reason she had to be bothered.

Schatten shook his head angrily. Why did Moira keep that schemer around? Between her and Dorl, who was hardly in it because of loyalty, Schatten never seemed to grasp a moment's peace or ease. And Leonessa? Who ever knew what _she_ was thinking? He seemed to be the only one whose pledge of loyalty, sealed in blue blood, meant a thing to them.

He started off angrily towards the cave again. It didn't matter. No, after all's said and done, Moira has still the most important thing in the equation. He would be the one please her, regardless of whatever secrets the others had.

And no arrogant bats, devious snakes, or shadowy lions were about to get in his way.

And especially not _him_.

* * *

(A/N: _Now, as opposed to the last chapter, which was short and really pathetic on my part, this one's short, but I like it. I think it'll leave reader's thinking… And writing Schatten and Schwarz is so interesting._)

-Flames-the-Rabbit344, signing off!


End file.
